Hillary's Mock-up Wikia
__FORCETOC__ Welcome to 3D Slicer Welcome to the 3D Slicer community. Here you will learn the basics of using Slicer including installing 3D Slicer, the basics of the main application GUI, how to use Slicer and where to find tutorials and more information. 3D Slicer is: * A software platform for the analysis (including registration and interactive segmentation) and visualization (including volume rendering) of medical images and for research in image guided therapy. * A free, open source software available on multiple operating systems: Linux, MacOSX and Windows * Extensible, with powerful plug-in capabilities for adding algorithms and applications. Features include: * Multi organ: from head to toe. * Support for multi-modality imaging including, MRI, CT, US, nuclear medicine, and microscopy. * Bidirectional interface for devices. There is no restriction on use, but Slicer is not approved for clinical use and is intended for research. Permissions and compliance with applicable rules are the responsibility of the user. For details on the license see here (From: http://wiki.slicer.org/slicerWiki/index.php/Documentation/4.5/Announcements#What_is_3D_Slicer) Hardware Requirements 3D Slicer is an open-source package that can be used on Mac, Linux and Windows. In order to run 3D Slicer your computer must have the graphics capabilities and memory to hold the original image data and process results. A 64-bit system is required. Click here more information. Installing 3D Slicer To install Slicer, click here The Nightly version of 3D Slicer is updated nightly as groups of developers make changes. The Stable version of 3D Slicer is not updated nightly and is more rigorously tested. Once downloaded, follow the instructions to complete installation. Further Documentation If you're interested in extending your knowledge, access the User Manual. You may also see the archives of the users mailing list . The archive is searchable so most answers to questions can be found there.sli If you're a developer looking for more information, access the Developer Manual. You may also see the archives of the developer's mailing list . Similar to the Users Mailing List archive, it is searchable. Main Application GUI 3D Slicer is built on a modular architecture. The Main Application GUI is divided into six components: the Application Menu Bar, the Application Toolbar, the Module GUI Panel, the Data Probe Panel, the 2D Slice Viewers, and the 3D Viewer. This section will introduce you to the basic functions on the main application's GUI. If you require detailed information, visit this page. Open 3D Slicer and load your own data or download sample data to explore. Go ahead and click around the user interface. LoadingData-16-06-06.png SampleData-06-06.png From the Welcome panel, you can load your own data or download sample data. Sample data is often useful for exploring the features of 3D Slicer if you don't have data of your own. SliceViewOptions-2016-06-01.png|Slice viewer options ModuleExtensionAccess-2016-06-01.png|Accessing modules and the extension manager Click on the push pin in the top left corner of each of the Slice Viewers or the 3D Viewer to see more options. In the Slice Viewers, the horizontal bar can be used to scroll through slices or select a slice. You can explore the various options using your loaded data or downloaded sample data. Tutorials The 3D Slicer documentation has an abundance of tutorials to help you familiarize yourself with the basics of 3D Slicer and with specific modules. Try the Welcome Tutorial and the Data Loading and 3D Visualization Tutorial to learn the basics of using 3D Slicer. For more tutorials, visit the Tutorial page to see a comprehensive list. Additionally, visit our YouTube page for video tutorials. If you would like to see a list of example cases with data sets and steps to achieve the same result, visit the Registration Library Modules 3D Slicer has an abundance of modules to allow it's variety of functionalities. Refer to the documentation page for a comprehensive list of modules. Each module has it's own documentation page that has information about the module and may include a tutorial. 3D Slicer has more than 10 core modules that are displayed in the top section of the Modules drop down menu. Core Modules Welcome: The default module when 3D Slicer is started. The panel features options for loading data and customizing 3D Slicer. Below those options are drop-down boxes that contain essential information for using 3D Slicer. Annotations: '''Allows the creation and editing of annotations or supplementary information. Currently, rulers and regions of interest (ROIs) are supported. See the Markups Module for fiducials. [https://www.slicer.org/slicerWiki/index.php/Documentation/Nightly/Modules/Markups '''Markups]: Allows the creation and editing of markups associated with a scene. Currently, lists of fiducially are supported as markups. [https://www.slicer.org/slicerWiki/index.php/Documentation/Nightly/Modules/Data Data]: Lists the objects currently in the scene and allows basic operations such as search, rename, delete and move. DataStore: Allows users to download and upload data sets. [https://www.slicer.org/slicerWiki/index.php/Documentation/Nightly/Modules/DICOM DICOM]: Integrates DICOM classes from CTK. [https://www.slicer.org/slicerWiki/index.php/Documentation/Nightly/Modules/Editor Editor]: Allows manual segmentation of volumes. [https://www.slicer.org/slicerWiki/index.php/Documentation/Nightly/Modules/Models Models]:''' Loads and adjusts display parameters of models. Allows the user to change the appearance of and organize 3D surface models. [https://www.slicer.org/slicerWiki/index.php/Documentation/Nightly/Modules/SceneViews '''Scene Views]: Tool for organizing multiple 'live views' of the data in the scene. The user can create any number of views and control parameters [https://www.slicer.org/slicerWiki/index.php/Documentation/Nightly/Modules/SubjectHierarchy Subject Hierarchy]:''' The SubjectHierarchy module acts as a central data-organizing point in Slicer. Subject hierarchy nodes provide features for the underlying data nodes, including cloning, bulk transforming, bulk show/hide, type-specific features, and basic node operations such as delete or rename. [https://www.slicer.org/slicerWiki/index.php/Documentation/Nightly/Modules/Transforms '''Transforms]: '''This module is used for creating and editing transformation matrices. You can establish these relations by moving nodes from the Transformable list to the Transformed list or by dragging the nodes under the Transformation nodes in the Data module. [https://www.slicer.org/slicerWiki/index.php/Documentation/Nightly/Modules/VolumeRendering '''Volume Rendering]: Provides interactive visualization of 3D image data. '''Volumes: '''Used for changing the appearance of various volume types. Extensions 3D Slicer supports plug-ins that are called extensions. An extension could be seen as a delivery package bundling together one or more Slicer modules. After installing an extension, the associated modules will be presented to the user as built-in ones. Extensions can be downloaded from the extension manager to selectively install features that are useful for the end-user. * For details about downloading extensions, see the Extension Manager page. * Click here for a full list of extensions. The links on the page will provide documentation for each extension. * See the Announcements page for descriptions of the latest 3D Slicer extensions. * To learn how to create your own extension, click here. Use Cases Category:Browse